This invention relates to internal coming air supply assemblies for supplying air to the interior of an extruded plastic film after the film has been extruded from an annular die at an elevated temperature.
Many different types of internal cooling air assemblies for tubular plastic films are known, but there is still a need for an improved internal cooling air assembly which more satisfactorily cools the interior of the tubular film and which is aim mechanically simple and easy to install and remove.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide such an improved internal cooling air assembly.